


Eat Your Vegetable

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broccoli, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle is pretty sure she's not related to Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Vegetable

Taylor poked at the vegetable on her plate with her fork. “Why is it on my plate?” 

“'Cause it's part of dinner.” Michelle answered, taking a bite of her own vegetable. 

“But I hate broccoli.” Taylor whined, glaring down at the offending green thing.

“Have you ever tried it?” Michelle asked, glancing over at her sister.

“Well, no, but I did see that episode of PowerPuff Girls where the Professor makes them eat their broccoli and it turns out to be evil aliens that have laser guns and a giant spaceship. So you understand my hesitancy about eating it. It could eat me.” Taylor said dramatically. 

Michelle stared at her for a moment. “The hell are you on and why aren't you sharing?”

“Hey, you're the stoner, not me. Anyway, I'm not eating this.” Taylor declared, stabbing the broccoli with her fork and holding up for inspection.

Michelle shrugged and continued eating. “Suit yourself.”

They finished up in silence, Taylor ignoring the broccoli and eating everything else quickly.

“Don't forget the dishes at nine.” Michelle said, wiping her hands off on the dishtowel. 

“I know. But first I want to show you that episode I was talking about, so you can see the evils of broccoli and not be taken in again by their seemingly innocent appearance like you were tonight. We must prepare for their invasion!” Taylor flailed around for a moment, before digging around on the shelves of their entertainment center.

“You are so weird. How am I related to you again?” Michelle dropped down onto the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She watched, amused, as Taylor continued muttering to herself for a few minutes as she hunted for the DVD. 

“Found it!” She emerged from the shelves clutching a DVD case to her chest and grinning triumphantly.

“About time.” Michelle smirked at her little sister who glared back.

“Yeah, yeah.” Taylor opened the case and put the DVD in the player and dropped the case the shelf and flung herself down next to Michelle on the couch.

Thirty minutes later, Michelle was staring at the credits on the screen. “You watch weird shit, man.” 

“But it was awesome and now you know about the evils of broccoli!” Taylor exclaimed as she put the movie away.

“Whatever you say.” Michelle laughed.

Taylor smirked at her. Just one more person that knew the evils of broccoli, she thought to herself, satisfied. 

Now if only she could convince the rest of the world...

Well, that was a job for another day. Right now, she had dishes to clean. She was humming as she walked into the kitchen. Soon the world will know. She cackled to herself evilly.

“Don't be evil, just do the dishes. I want clean dishes, not evil, taking over the world plots!” Michelle called from her room.

Taylor scowled. Oh well, there was always next time. The thought cheered her up considerably. 

Yes, next time...


End file.
